The sayjin of young justice
by Xdestroyer223
Summary: Bone, several years after Demegra gets sent into the Young Justice universe will he be the greatest hero or the infamous villan?
1. Bones Mestake

Chapter 1

Bone (battle power 90,002,000 at 50%) was walking around Toki Toki when he sees a strange door "Trunks I found something you and the Kai of time might want to see."Okay we will we will be there in a few seconds"said of nowhere Trunks and the Kai of time come in a shineing light "what is it you wanted us to see Bone?"said the Kai of time."this door"said Bone."hummmm lets not go inside because that door could hold bad monsters."said the Kai."To late am already opening the door."said Bone hopeing for a challenge.

BOOM!An explosion happened as soon as Bone opened the door."uggg what was that?"said Bone holding his chest as it was bleeding."Every one okay?"yelled Bone with a frantic voice 'man I screwed up this time' thought Bone."I am but the Kai is out cold"said Trunks with a cut on his was looking around tho see if every thing was ok when he found a scroll on the picked the scroll then opened it an then he was gone in a flash.

* * *

Several months after the team formed they got a mission from Batman (battle power 196). to investigate a meteor strike."Man look at that crater it's huge"said Wally/Kid Flash (battle power 2000 due to super speed)."No kidding its bigger than 6 miles"!Exclaimed Robin/Dick Grason (battle power 135). "Strange shouldn't their be a rock in the middle of the crater."said Zatanna (battle power ? magic has an unknown energy source making it impossible to tell to make a rough estimate 2,035)."I believe so but some times they shatter when they hit the ground."said Robin."Hey where's Superboy." (Superboys battle power is 4,000)asked Artimeties (battle power 164)."Batman wanted him to stay at base."said Miss Martion (battle power 1,000).

When they arrived they saw a boy around 12 to 13 years old with and a huge cut in his torso "We got to get this guy to a hospitable now!"said Kid Flash."No we can't risk the mission we will take him to the hospitable room at the base."said Robin.

* * *

2 hours later Bone wakes up in a room that looks like a hospitable room with stitches in his chest. Bone gets up and reaches in the pocket of his gi that Goku gave him and gets a senzu bean and eats it (battle power 90,069,000 still at 50% after zenkai boost). Bone was walking to the door to open it when it opened its self 'ok that only happens in **si-fi** and **horror** movies and from my luck it's probably both like the movie Bone carefully walked down the hall way he heard fighting curious he went to the noise and he saw to people fighting."If you don't control that anger you will keep losing"said Black Canary (battle power 175 canary scream 235)."Shut up!"yelled super boy (battle power when angry 4,789 but becomes mindless in the process). Bone already knowing how will win stepped into the room "shes right you know calm down and and throw three right hooks the do a round house kick then catch her by surprise and knock her down."coched Bone. Super boy surprisingly listen and almost won but Canary used his body weight against him."Isn't that the guy we saved?"asked Wally."Yes Kid Flash."answered Koldor (battle power 600 sorry if I miss spelled his name).

"Hey arn't you supposed to be in the medical room?"asked before Bone could answer a person in a bat suite came into the room and asked Bone to follow him when they reached an interrogation room batman as he told him."Okay what is your name and where are you from?"said batman in his low angry intimidating voice."My name is Bone and I can't remember where I'm from."Are you a kriptonion because only a kriptonion could survive that fall."said Batman ,before Bone could answer Superman came into the room (battle power 100,050,765 can go higher) "I got here as fast as I could so this is the boy?"asked Superman."yes."answered Batman. "can you let the others outside the room in then i will answer questions."said Bone slightly annoyed. Batman did so "ok now give me an answer are you a kriptonion?"asked Batman."No and whats a kriptonion?" said Bone. "Then what are you?"asked Superman."A saiyan."answered Bone. "whats a saiyan?"asked Batman and Superman at the same time."A race of extremely strong fighters"answered Bone."How strong?"asked Superboy."Stronger than you."said Bone."That's it lets fight lets go out side."said Superboy.

Outside Bone and Superboy were about to fight "I'll give you one chance to give up now so you won't be humiliated."said Bone."Shut up!"said Superboy as he went in for an uppercut but it was easily countered by Bone with a swift chop on the neck and the fight was over."How about me."said Superman."Sure"said Bone."Did he just accept an challenge from Superman kids more stupid than I thought."said Robin."Looks like I wont hold back!"said Bone "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"screamed Bone (battle power 180,138,000 at 100%)."Looks like I wont hold back ether."said Superman(battle power 180,290,597). Bone charged in hitting Superman in the gut and kicking him in the face sending Superman in the air."Am ending this now."said Superman his eyes glowing red(180,697,736."I was thinking the same thing."said Bone."KA-MA-HA-MA-HAAAAAA!"yelled Bone(battle power 180,259,346). Superman and Bone fired at the same time in a beam struggle Bone losing at first said "Kaioken!"A red aura surrounded Bone increasing his strength X9(battle power 1,622,344,122)Bones blast engulfed Superman's but it wasn't over as Superman(battle power after blast 60,123,768)started to barrage Bone(battle power after kamahamaha and Kaioken X3 45,657,089)with punches and kicks Bone was about to lose then he said Kaioken X4(battle power 16,627,885)then Bone cached Superman's leg and broke it and lightly hit his back sending the right enough amount ki to temperately parallelize (battle power 467,789) caught Superman(battle power 44,000)Superman surrendered "hey Superman hears a senuz bean it will heal you."said Bone as he tossed it over to Superman and after eating one himself(battle power at 50% & zenkai boost 90,100,009).

"Kid how old are you?"asked Superman after eating the bean."13 years old"answered Bone.'13 and that strong maybe he can help me control my magic' thought Zatanna."Well since your 13 you cant join the league but you can join the do you say want to join the team?"asked Superman."Sure."answered Bone."Then welcome to .

* * *

 **Hey this is the end of this chapter and leave any good comments and tips and see you in the next chapter of Bones story**


	2. Bones first mission

**I don't own anything except Bone. I am open to any Ideas yall have have to help this story get better I may add the bigest plot twist in the story known to mankinde enjoy this part of Bones story.**

Chapter 2

Bone was following Zatanna to his room when she stopped"How did you beat Superman?"She asked."My body can withstand more strain than Superman's can so in a fight I last longer than he can plus I bet I have more experience, I did train at age 4."Answered by this answer she wondered 'what the heck tipe of training did this guy go through?'She asked in her head.

Artimeties walked over to Zatanna and Bone to tell them that the rest of the team is here."We better go and help them with the stuff they got."Said Zatanna walking to the control room."I can teleport us there,grab hold of my shoulder." Said and Artimeties reluctantly grabed hold of of Bone's the 3 of them grabed on to Bone he placed two fingers in his head and teleported to the hanger only to see that Batman, Zatara,and Red Tornado gone."Where is Batman?"asked Bone."And my dad!"Exclaimed Zatanna.

* * *

 _25 minutes later_

"There still here I can still sense there energy,but they may be in a separate world intirnely."Reasoned Bone."What do you mean separate world?"asked Kid Flash."He means parallel world Wally."said Robin."which begs the question how did this happen?"said Bone."Hold up may be if one of us were to become an adult then they could swich between worlds."Said Miss Martian.S _hzzz_ was the sound as Billy Batson/Captin Marvel came out of no were."how did you get in here?"asked Aqualad in a threting manner."quick read my mind"said Captin Marvel."No need Captin I felt your KI.I think we solved our problem, Billy I need you to tell Batman that we are in a parallel world and are okay."said Robin."Man this would be a good time for the dragon balls right now."said Bone.

After locating the source of the problem the team set a plan with the Justice League to stop it."Okay instead of taking the bio-ship Bone will teleport us to the threat and neutralize it, Zatanna got plan B."Whispered Aqualad."Yep."Answered Zatanna."I hate to interrupt but we should go and get a head start so that we can get a head start."Said Bone.

A few minutes after the team arrived at the team arrived they see Klarion (battle power ? magic not exact only an estimate 3,000,000) and his cat Teekl standing inside a pentagram with a glowing crystal in the middle. "Attack."Yelled Bone Went to strike, Klarion, Bone hit a shield that he set up. Superboy used a power jump to try and pound his way though the shield. Zatanna tried to use magic ,but that was to weak "Haa baby magic." Mocked Klarion and used a spell to shot her back."Bone go after the cat." Yelled Kid Flash. Before Bone and Superboy could reach the cat, Klarion turned the cat into a saber tooth tiger that attacked Superboy."Nope not getin the cat now Superboy has the control."Said Bone.

A few feet away Zatanna was putting on the helmet of fate when her clothes changed to a female version of Fate's costume."I'm Dr. Fate."He/she reached the battle field then fired a magic blast at Klarion only for the shield to withstand the looked over to Bone only to fire a blast at him "Ahh what was that for Zatanna!?"Yelled Bone angerly."What are you doing here saiyan you are supposed to be in an intiere different universe!"Yelled ."Am here to help and you are supposed to take him out and not me!"Yelled Bone.

At that moment Bone used the kamehameha to blast down the shield and it worked "Quick grab the crystal and destroy it"Yelled Billy who just showed blasted the crystal to smithereens and punched Klarion square in the face, knocking him out "Man that felt good."Said Bone."Fate let go of my dauter now!"Yelled Zatara."I can not after the growing chaos in the world needs and after you let a saiyin on this world there will be more chaos and this body is the perfect vessel."Stated Nabu."Yes but I'm more skilled than her and my abilities are at their peak."Countered Zatara."True but how do I know you are not lieing to me."Said Nabu."I give you my word."Promised Zatara then he chanted something (probably a spell to keep his promise.) After that Fate took off the helmet and gave it to then kissed Zatanna on the head and put the helmet on then he looked at Bone."You, saiyin are you a super saiyin?"Asked ."Yes and not only that I can go beyond that."answered Bone."Show me the Super saiyin form."Demanded Fate."Okay."Said Bone as he turned SSJ."This is my first transformation other than Oozaro."Said Bone."Amazing turely Amazing how did you achieve this?"Asked Fate."I don't want to answer that question."Said Bone with tiers in his eyes. "Now I take my leave"Said Fate.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

Bone was in his room when he heard knocking as Bone opened the door he saw the rest of the team."Can we come in?" asked Miss Martian."Yea."answered Bone with sadness in his voice."Why did Fate call you a saiyin?" asked Kid Flash."That's the name of my race the strongest race in the universe."Answered Bone."Why did you start crying after Fate asked you that Question?" Asked Miss Martian."It reminded me of my sister."Answered Bone."What happened to her?"asked Robin."A monster killed her let me tell you the story."

 **Don't worry I'm not ending it here**

"We were training just like any normal day with Goku that's when a saiyin named Brolly attacked us he destroyed many others as well. We were the last to stand and fight that we did but I was ingered badly in the proses. Brolly was about to finish me when my sister ,Tera,saved me, he punched strate through her. My anger rose and so did my power then I turned Super saiyin. I destroyed Brolly in a no mercy fight of raw power and blasted him to Oblivion and I bet right now he is burning in the hottest pit of hell where he belongs. He wasn't person but a sociopath with the intent to kill every one."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was short but in the next chapter it will be longer I promise it's that school is coming and I've been busy.**

 **Bone:Why did you make me tell the story of my little sis**

 **Me:thought it would breaing you confert and I whanted to explane why you cryed**

 **Bone:Why you KA ME HA ME**

 **Me:GALICK GUN FIRE**

 **Bone does have custom moves heres a list**

 **counts as 2 3 the circal kamehameha defensive/offensive move**

 **MEGATON Wave  
**

 **SUPER blast**

 **Anger boost Power Bones power up when angry taps into 5% of his latent energy  
**

 **LATENT wave uses all his latent energy is deadly to himself**

 **super combo**

 **9.2 finger beragh**

 **minor combination**


	3. Bone and the Themiscarean

**hey I got comment that the power levels were too high and at first they seem to be but the reason that its like that is because I need them to at least to be a tad stronger for the other characters am adding in so if you have a problem with that then maybe you could shut up and just read the story winy pants.**

* * *

"Bone when you went super you said you could go further passed that how far can you go?"Asked Kid Flash."To the super saiyjin 4 mark that's my limit as of now but I have been trying to reach god form."Answered Bone not surprised by the question."Can you show us please we wont say anything to Batman?"Begged Miss Martian with a puppy face as big as the Empire State building."Sorry I can't if I did it would cause a Earth quake so large it would move large land masses over the world."Answered Bone.

Just then Bone felt a power that sent shivers down his spine. Bone got up off from his bed and went outside his room to the hanger with the rest of the team following him "Stay here I'm flying out there's something I need to check out."Commanded Bone. Before any one could protest Bone was already miles away when he reached his destination. Bone wondered what had caused the power surge when a ginormous gray fist hit him in the face knocking him out and leaving him to drown in the ocean.

* * *

2 _Days later_

Bone washed up on the shore of Themiscara passed out from the hit when a group of women walked up to him."A man on Themiscara!"( are they even surprised by this they let Batman Superman both GreenLanterns and Flash why why?)said the middle one."Stab him with your spear."said one with dark hair."Uhhh I'm I dead."Said Bone half couscous and with a slite head hake only to realize a spear was in his face."Ahhhh! Why are you pointing a spear at me and why am I covered in sand with water in my ears!"Asked Bone startled."You are on Themiscara home to the Amazons and you are trespassing."Said the one with blonde sensing hostility jumped up and got into his fighting stance ready to fight them off."You got guts if your going to fight us in combat."Said one of the 3 women with cockiness in her voice."A fighter has to have guts in order to fight the enemy with out hesitation."Said Bone with concentration in his was when Bone saw a orange orb in the sand.

* * *

 _DBZ UNIVERSE_

 **"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME I WILL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES SO SPEAK NOW!"  
**

"We wish for Bone to be here right now."Said Trunks.

 **"THAT WISH CAN NOT BE GRANTED FOR HE IS IN AN UNKNOWN UNIVERSE!"**

"Then I wish for the dragon balls to be brot to Bone."Said Trunks.

 **"THAT CAN BE GRANTED NOW YOUR SECOND WISH."**

"I wish for Black ops 3."Said Goten.

 **"IT HAS BEEN DONE FERRELL!"**

"Danm it Goten you had to wish for that we both know Battlefront is better than CoD black ops 3."Said 8 year old Trunks.

* * *

 _Back to YJ UNIVERSE_

Getting out if his fighting stance Bone ran over to the ball."My god it's a dragon ball."Said Bone out then a spear struck his neck shattering into splinters."Attacking an opponent from behind is very dishonorable if you want a fight then you lost."Said Bone diapering and lightly chopping her on the other two attacked him but he grabbed both of them and through them to the ground knocking both out a themiscarean with clothes that resembled Wonder Woman's but with a silver w instead of gold."You will pay for hurting my sisters!"Said the girl."Look they attacked me first I only acted in self defense."Said Bone calmly 'Man she's good lets see if she can take a kioken.' Thought Bone.'Man I haven't fought a enemy like this in some time he even looks my age wait did I just think that.'Thought an apoled Donna(power level 222,000.)"KIOKEN."Yelled Bone multiplying it by quickly upper cuted her in the air and and through her down."WOW."Said Bone in amazement that she still got up.'Man strong and cute wait did I just think that.'thought Bone."Your strong my name's Donna."said Bone."My name's..."Bone couldn't finish because she hit him in the gut causing saliva to come out of his mouth and kicking him to the ground face first."Murrmurr."Said Bone.""What" asked Donna."My name is BONE!"He yelled "And that was a dirty trick."Said Bone."Lets end this and if I win I take some thing that belongs to me if I lose I will do what ever you want me to do."Said Bone."You got your self a deal."Said Donna confidently.

Bone charged in and so did through a right hook witch Bone blocked and started to barrage her but she was able to keep up and it was stalemate (A/N Bone is not really using all his power he is really using about 10 to 20% of his power) Bone upped his power 5% and started landing hits at the end of the fight Bone had enough and lightly chopped her on her neck.

Caching her he placed her down and started getting wood to build a an hour later Donna woke up to the warmth of a fire and Bone cooking a fish."Here eat it will give you energy."Said Bone."Did I win?"asked Donna."Does it look like you won princess."Said Bone sarcastically."Ok what belongs to you and I will get it for you."Said Donna."I need this."Said Bone holding the dragon ball to Donna's face."Have it."Said that moment a group of Themiscarean fighters showed up to see Donna and Bone talking like old friends."Donna what is the meaning of this."Said one of the fighters."Nothing."Said Donna frantically."Who is this man you are talking to and you know that men aren't allowed on the island."Demanded another fighter."My name is Bone and at lest talk about mewith a hint of simpethy."Said Bone fighter that he was talking to drew her sword and charged at him but Bone stopped and broke the blade mid getting in front of him to defend him from the others was hit away causing Bones blood to boil."DON'T TOUCH HER!"yelled Bone turning SSJ.

The power coming off of Bones body was so intense created a crater in the Earth and pushed the fighters back. "Leave her alone and you mite live."Said Bone angerly."What is that power."Said Bone turning around.

* * *

"So a power that reviles mine lets see what it is."Said a man in armor.

* * *

 **THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER WHO IS THE MAN IN ARMOR FINED OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SEE YOU LATER.**


	4. Bone fights the God of War

**Hey guys this is a new chapter TO THE STORY WE GO.**

* * *

"This power I've only ever felt one other than Burees and Whis that's this intense"Said Bone sweating. While having his back turned the Themiscarean fighters were marveling Bones power. Some were coureous others feared him due to the sheer strength of the transformation. Donna still out cold was on the ground when Bone walked over to her and told one of the fighters to hold on to her and take her to her home. After that a man clad in armor walked over to Bone "Are you the power source I have been senceing if so fight me at your strongest."Said the man with an menising smirk.'Man this guy he's the power I've been senceing.'thought Bone."Yea and stop masking your power I can see right through it ,and you might as well tell me who you are now."Said Bone getting out of SSJ."Well strait to the point eh a good sine of a great fighter. Well my name is Ares God of war and your strength is extraordinary for a mortal as yourself. It almost scared me for a second when I felt it on Olympus."Spoke Ares."And if I refuse to fight?"Asked Bone."Well then does a place known as Happy harbor ring any bells?"Asked Ares."Point made give me 2 minutes of prepare time."Said Bone."Fine."Said Ares.

2 minutes later Bone walked to the so called god of war and got into his fighting stance."Lets fight this with fists no weapons."Said Bone."Okay."Responded Ares. Bone and Ares charged at each other with the intent to kill. Bone left hooked Ares and through him up in the air then he appered behind Ares and flue him into the Earth and did a berash of KI blasts."Well I have to emit that hurt really hurt ,but it's my turn."Said Ares flying tords him. Hiting Bone with with the power of a god ,in the gut making Bone double over and then upper cutting him and then sending a slew of punches and kicks at Bone a couple was able to block.'Man if Piccolo was here he would keep telling me to doge.'Thought Bone."That hurt. Now lets get serious."Said Bone."WHAT YOUR GOING EASY ON ME!"Yelled Ares angry."You numnut a few minutes ago I had blond hair and green eyes and I turned to this state you think a freken **GOD OF WAR** would relies that!"Yelled a stupifide Bone."Well just so you know am not 100% ether lets stop holding back."Said Ares."Okay you've been warned my power surpasses you by 10 fold are you sure you want to fight me at my full strength.I did beat Burees at my full when he was at 20% strength."Said Bone with pride in his voice."Wait you said Burees the god of destruction."Said Ares with fear.'At least he was at 20% and not 100% or I would be in trouble.'Thought war."I'm done talking you want to fight or not."Said Bone going SSJ."lets fight."Said war going full."To let you know this isn't my strongest form but this is my first super saiyjin form and this will do."Said Bone striking Ares in the face then kicking him to the ground."MEGATON WAVE."Yelled Bone as a red wave of energy came out of Bone's hand.

Ares then shot out of the ground in a rage of fury."How dare you hurt a god you pethedic mortal!"Yelled Ares as he punched Bone in the stomach then ax kicked him to the ground."This is fun ,lets kick this up a notch."Said Bone."SUPER KAIO-KEN!"Yelled the increase Bones power grew hugely. As Bone was powering up the planet started to shake due to the power he was out putting from his body.

* * *

As the Earth shook a certain Themiscarin was waking up."What's happening why is the earth shaking and why am I in my bed?"Asked Donna thinking out loud."Where's Bone? did they get him?"Aid Donna with her heart beating hundred miles an hour."Sister your awake."Said one Girl "Where's Bone that boy yall saw with me."Said at the beach fighting some person.

* * *

At the same time the Team felt the tremor and so did the Justice league."What is this well what ever it is it's not an Earth quake."Said Superman."It's coming from Themiscara and it's not good."Said Batman."Could it be Bone I mean no won could generate that much power."Said Miss Martin."Who ever it is I'm going to find out"Said Kid Flash zooming out of the place.

* * *

"THIS POWER IT'S EXACTLY THE POWER I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR A POWER THAT RIVES MINE!"Said Ares with a sadistic smile."I wouldn't be smiling if I were you."Said Bone."X20 KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!"Yelled Bone with a blue power coming out of his hands. Ares seeing the blast tried to get out of the way but the attack was faster than he was. Ares coming out of the smoke charged at Bone with a sword. Bone moved out of the way but wasn't unscathed the sword split the gash he had gotten when he first arrived here."AHHHHHHH!"Yelled Bone in agony."Strange your blood it's not human."Said a curious Ares."Well I'm not human Ares I'm a sayjin."Said Bone painfully."What your kind isn't supposed to be here. Go to your universe we don't want your destructive kind."Said Ares with a hint of fear in his voice."Well I can't go back home and I frankly don't want to and no the only things I do destroy are evil people and food."Said Bone still holding his chest.

Bone then charged at Ares getting him in his 2 finger combo and after hitting him into the sky Bone launched a Megaton Bomb at him."Man this is a fight I under estimated and now I'm on the ground with a gash in my chest the size of a yards stick and that combined with super kaioken god I'm not doing well. lets see if I have any beens."Said bone opening his pouch."Crap crap crap!"Yelled Bone as he had none left. Ares not finished came down and sucker punched Bone in the face."Well looks like your done sayjin."Said Ares."Not yet."Said Bone."AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Yelled Bone going SSJ2."So you think a change in hair and fancy lighting will help you well your mis-." Ares was cut short as Bone kicked him in the face.

"Give up now Ares and I might spare your life."Threatened Bone. "You fool you can't beat a god."Responded Ares. Charging at Bone with his sword Bone stopped the sword with his index finger then took hold of the sword and snapped it in half "I warned you but you didn't listen to common sense I will spare your life but only to keep this domain in balance."Said Bone."Oh and this is to remember me by MEGATON BLAST!"Yelled Bone. Bone then got on one nee holding his chest.'Damn this hurts ,where did Ares go?' Thought Bone.

* * *

 _2 MINUTES LATER_

Donna and another Themiscarean found Bone on his back with a huge gash in his chest passed out. "Take him to the healer."Commanded Donna.'Strange he has a tail.' thought the Themiscarean.


	5. Bone's social life

**hello and sorry for the late chapter this is a new computer and I was trying to set it up and get every thing downloaded on it. Now that that's out of the way START THE STORY.**

* * *

Bone woke up in a Greek styled room on a wool like bed with bandages on his chest covering his wounds." Man where I'm I." Said Bone thinking out loud. When Bone got up to open the door he heard voices one he was sure was Superman's the other he knew to be Wonder woman's but the last he didn't recognize." The boy can't stay here it's against Amazonian law." Said the unknown voice. "We know mother but he was badly wounded." Said Diana in a modest voice. "Plus we are here to take hid to the tower for treatment." Added Superman calmly. At that point Bone heard enough and opened the door to the adults arguing "SHUT UP AND STOP BICKERING THE LOT OF YOU!" Yelled Bone to shut them up. 'Wow were did that come from? Maybe Chi-Chi after staying at Goku's house for awhile.' Thought Bone. "Who gave you the right to command a queen?" Said the unknown Blond. "The time patrol and you are no queen a queen doesn't throw a fit when some one needs medical care she helps them." Said Bone. "Oh and kriptonions aren't the only ones with super hearing. Can I go now?" Asked Bone drowsily. "I need to go to the cave." Said Bone." All questions will be answered at the cave if your wondering." Said Bone taking off the bandages reviling only a scar of the sword that sliced him. Bone went back to the room and got his golden gi and the dragon ball.

* * *

20 seconds later Bone was up in the air flying to the cave "wonder what I've missed" thought Bone out loud . "Well you've missed a lot." Said Wonderwoman. "How in the Kais did you catch up with me?!" Yelled Bone. "Does it matter besides I'm getting some questions answered truthfully." Answered Wonderwoman pulling out the lasso of truth and wrapping Bone with it. "Now how did you get on Themiscara?" Asked Wonderwoman. "I washed up." Answered Bone." Look I don't have time for this bye." Said an irritated Bone. _Zttz_ was all that was made when Bone used Instant Transmition.

* * *

 _AT THE CAVE_

Wally was on the couch thinking about his birthday in 3 days when Bone ends up on the TV breaking it. "Dude the TV you broke it!" Yelled Wally." Sorry let me fix it." Said Bone."Magic Materialization Beam." Said Bone with a plasma TV screen mineralizing in front of him. "I got so many questions ,but let me get the others." Said Wally speeding off. About 2 minutes later the rest of the team showed up to see if it really was Bone and he was there next to the broken TV. After 9 minutes of answering questions Bone had time to relax on the beach and think about his fight with Ares. ( _Leave we don't want your destructive kind in the universe.)_ Bone pondered on those words and what Fate said to him days earlier. " I need answers now." Said Batman in a monotone voice. " Batman all the answers you seek are on this tape." Said Bone handing him the tape. " Thanks but now I need you to fallow me because we need to see your academic skills." Demanded Batman. "Ok." Was all Bone could respond to the Bat.

* * *

 _IN BONE'S ROOM_

Bone was working on a test that Batman gave him. When Bone finished the test he gave it to Batman who started asking him about his interests so he could create a civilian identity for him. Then he asked this question. " Did you have any brothers or sisters?" Asked Batman. " Bats I don't want to answer any questions about my family the only thing that I can tell you is that a demon killed them." Answered Bone in a sad voice. "You can go now." Said Batman. " Wait before you go I need to ask a favor." Said Bone. "What is it?" Asked Bats. " I need you to build a device that can sense this there are six more and if they fall into the wrong hands lets just say things will get messy." Answered Bone handing Bats the dragonball.

Later in the cave Bone was in the kitchen with a sandwich 10 meters high when Wally and Robin came in. " Dude are you going to eat all of that?" Asked Robin surprised that someone other than Wally and Flash had a huge appetite." Yep and when I'm done eating can you tell me what today is?" Asked Bone eating the sandwich in only seconds." Well today is the 10 a day from my birthday." Answered Wally. "Wow happy early birthday man how old will you be?" Asked Bone." 17 how old are you?" Asked Wally. "13 years"Answered Bone. " Ha your younger than me." Bosted Wally. " Shut up." Responded Bone. " Aww baby need a pacifier." Mocked Wally. " No but your mom does." Said Bone. " Ohh you got rosted flipped over and tosted." Laughed Robin. ' Ohh I will get you back Bone just you wait.' Thought Wally.

* * *

 _25 MINUETS LATER  
_

" Hey Bone could you come into town with us?" Asked MissMartian. " Sure I need new clothes anywise I'm getting tired of stitching my gi back together." Stated Bone getting off the couch. " Connor you help to." Demanded Zatanna. " Damn it." Said Connor. " So what store are we going to?" Asked Bone. " Not a store silly were going to the mall." Answered MissMartian. " Crap should of saw this coming." Said Bone remembering his time with Chi-Chi and Bulma. " lets get this over with." Blurted Connor.

At the mall Bone and Superboy were forced to carry all the boxes only 6 belonging to Bone and Superboy and about 100 belonging to the girl's. " How in the world did they afford all this man did they rob a bank or some thing?" Asked Bone. " Batman gives us money for groceries and one time he accidently gave us to much and they've been saving ever since." Answered Connor. " Hey guys we need to go to this store to get yall some suites come on." Demanded MissMartian. " We're going as fast as we can with all these boxes in front of us." Complained Bone.

In the store they were in there for about 2 hours trying to get Bone the right suite which was tan with a blue and gold tie and a pare of black leather spares. " Wow you look good in that suite I bet back in your universe you were a ladies man." Said Zatanna. " Well back home I never really had a girlfriend nor ever had gotten a kiss." Blushed Bone. " Well I think we can help out with that." Said Zatanna grinning.

* * *

 **Hey guys that's this chapter.**


	6. The New temperatie home

**Hey guys this is my next chapter and this is developing Bone's character and there will be fighting after this chapter and massive amounts of food consumed.**

* * *

" What are you smiling about?" Asked Bone. " Nothing." Answered Zatanna. Bone and Superboy looked at each other. " What does she mean?" Asked Bone. " She going to hook you up with a date." Answered Superboy. " What's a date?" Asked Bone. When Bone said that every body face palmed. " How do you not know what a date is?" Asked Miss Martian. " Well lets see I'm 13, lived on a planet were fighting people is the norm, a world were everything can and has gone to hell in under 5 min. , lived in a time limbo for 4 years, and was home schooled by a madwoman named Chi-Chi, does that answer your question." Said Bone. " Wow that's a lot even by our standards." Said Zatanna. " Well lets go eat then we can sort this out." Said Miss Martian." Yea food!" Cheered Bone.

" Dude you almost emptied out our wallets!" Exclamed a suprised Zatanna. " Us sayins eat a lot of food." Said Bone with a grin that resembled Goku's.

" Hey when ever you told us about the dragon balls just how powerful are they?" Asked Miss Martian. " Well they can revive the dead, make people powerful, and change you from the atomic level and much more." Answered Bone. " But now that they are here we need to find them all before any bad guy and the reason why there here is unknown to me." Added Bone. " So if you could make 1 wish what would it be." Asked Zatanna. " To wish my family back from death." Answered Bone grimly. " Here lets go to the cave and see if Batman has your identity ready." Said Miss Martian trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

 _At the cave_

" Here's your identity ,and you will be attending a college level private middle school in Matropolis ." Said Batman. Bone looked inside the envelope and it read. Name: Bone Rees Silver, born: Dallas, Texas 2002 November 25. Parents died at age 5 and is currently living with Martin family.

" You will be staying with Superman until we can find a sutible place for you." Said Batman. " My identity seems a bit strait forward." Said Bone. " Sometimes the most strait forward is the best chose and you need to do something about the tail." Said Batman. " Okay but did you finish the radar?" Asked Bone." No." Said Batman.

* * *

 _NOVEMBER 11  
_

" Bone wake up Wally will be here in any minuet." Yelled Miss Martian. " Ahhhhhhhh!" Yelled Bone. The door to Bone's room opened for Miss Martian to see Bone thrashing in his sleep and powering up. " Conner get in here now!" Yelled Miss Martian. " What?" Said Superboy. " We need to calm Bone down!" Said Miss Martian. Superboy and Miss Martian tried to subdue Bone but couldn't until Zatanna came in and used a spell to calm Bone and wake him up. Bone was panting and with tears in his eyes. " Bone are you okay?" Asked Zatanna. " Yea just a bad dream." Answered Bone. " That didn't sound like a bad dream it sounded like a nightmare." Said Superboy. " Look can y'all get out of my room so I can change into my clothes please?" Asked Bone.

Several minuets after Bone finished changing Kid Flash showed up for his " Surprise birthday party". When they got finished singing the song and it came time to eat cake Bone was in the back of the room not eating and talking with anybody which was unusual for him. Then Batman's voice came up on the com telling them to report for a debreaf.

" We have found several Ice fortresses in the sky causing this extreme weather Superboy use the super cikle at ice fortress one, Aqulad take wolf and meet up with Red tornato and Canary at ice fortress 2, Miss Martian, Artimise, and Zatanna take the bioship and regroup with green arrow and Martian man hunter at ice fortress 3 other leagers will deal with fortresses 4 and 5." Explained Batman. " Batman I think you forgot about Bone and me." Said Kidflash. " Kidflash a young girl is in need of a heart transplant with all conventional air travel grounded you and Bone are going to deliver the heart from Boston to Seattle. " Wait what part do I play?" Asked Bone. " You are to be back up encase any thing bad happens to the heart." Answered Batman. " Ok." Responded Bone.

* * *

When they finally started to leave Bone was rummaging through his clothes and founded an extra bag of senzu beans and an old eagle hero costume taking them he and kid left the base.

" law enforcement has cleared a path for your mission." Said Batman cutting off. " Lucky stiffs." Said Kidflash. " Stop complaneing and lets get this over with." Said Bone." What ever." Responded Kid.

Bone and Kidflash stopped at the hospital and got the hear and were the heart was supposed to go now making there way to Seattle with a PDA of 4 hours before it expires. " If we hurry we can drop off the heart and get into the action." Said Kid." You not me I got to stay with the heart." Responded Bone.

As Bone and Kidflash were jumping over cars they took the wrong turn into the restaurant market so you can guess how that went Bone at near light speed got as much food as he could for both of them. Bone and Kid were running when they see Vandal attacking a group of officeres. " We are not dealing with this." Said Bone hitting Vandal in the temple then throwing him to the other side of the world. " Remind me to never get on you bad side." Said Kid. " Wally?" Asked "What?" Asked Kid. " Don't get on my bad side." Joked Bone.

Kid and Bone finally got to the hospital when they found out they were to late and the heart had to be given to another patiant. Saddened Bone and Kid went inside when a sergen asked for the heart asked for the heart the two whent to the parking lot but Count Verdigo was waiting for them and useing his brain wave staff. " Verdigo are you blond and stupid too because it's going to take a lot more to stop me" Said Bone socking him in the face knocking him out.

" Come on we need to get the heart to the Girl." Said Bone helping Kidflash up. Both ran out of the hospital parking space to crash into a glass door. " Quick get this to the patient pleas hurry." Said Kid and then both heroes passed out.

* * *

 _Some time later_

Kid and Bone woke up in separate beds then the Count showed up and started talking. " We failed." Said Bone in disgust. " No he killed her." Said Kid. " It's called pregiside." Countered Verdigo. " You really are stupid." Said Bone. " Any one with half a brain would know that this was all a rouse." Said Kid opening the curtens reveling the queen who was a ten year old girl. " Count Verdigo I here by revoke your diplomatic immunity, guards get him." Said the Girl. As the guards took a screaming Verdigo away the queen offered his scepter which they declined and insted took the bag that had the queens new heart.

* * *

 _IN MOUNT JUSTICE_

Bone was siting on the couch thinking about the mission and the young queen. " Bone are you okay?" Asked Zatanna. " Yea." Answered Bone. " Bone where did you get that armor?" Asked Zatanna. " I've all ways had it my friend Bulma made it for my to use when ever I whet heroing with Gohan." Answered Bone. " I was known as the freedom fighter because I would use my KI to form my aura to look like an eagle." Added Bone. When Zatanna left the room Batman came into the room to see Bone still in his costume " I'm here to tell you to go to Metropolis to meet your ' adopted ' family." Said Batman. " Ok" Responded Bone as he left for Metropolis.

* * *

Bone was looking around Metropolis ( in civil clothes and he is walking) for the house he was looking for when he found the house he was looking for. Bone walked up to the door step and knocked on the door of the house he was about to live in when a 18 year old girl answered the door. " What do you need?" She asked. " I'm looking for 1134 Garlington lane is this the place." Asked Bone. " Who's asking?" She asked sarcastically. " Bone Rees Silver." Answered Bone. " You must be the kid Mom and Dad adopted come in and let me show you around and my name is Tracy." Said the girl.

About 2 hours later Tracy's parents showed up and greeted Bone. " My name is Kalvan." Said the man." And My name is Marida." Said the women." Nice to meet y'all." Said Bone." Let me show you your room." Said Marida. " Ok" Said Bone following her.

* * *

 _ON MNT. OLYMPUS_

The gods watch Bone take down Ares. " A saiyjin, this poses a threat but maybe we could use this to our advantage." Said Zeus." No we must let this boy carry out his path for he is the one of prophecy." Said Athena. " She is right we must let this play out and strike when the time is right." Said Artimeties.

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter sorry it's late but school got in the way and so did athletics and Track meets and Fencing practice as well so see you in the next chapter.  
**


	7. Confusion

**SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER FOR BEING SO LATE I GOT COT UP IN WORK SO IN JOY**

* * *

 _November 13 7:00 pm, Bone's new home_

" Bone I forgot to ask but what are you interests?" Asked Marida. " Well there's Martial arts,fencing,board games,and food." Answered Bone. " Martial arts, you know I know Muyie thai." Said Tracy. " Maybe we could spar some time?" suggested Bone. " Maybe, what Martial art are you trained in?" Asked Marida. " My style is unorthodox, I use areas from a lot of different Martial art schools." Answered Bone. " Speaking of which when do I start school?" Asked Bone. " tomorrow." Answered Kalvan who just walked through the door. " Bone get some sleep tomorrow I'm taking you to get some school supplies." Said Marida. " OK. " Responded Bone going upstairs to his room.

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY  
_

Bone woke up and went downstairs to see what was for breakfast only to find out no one was awake yet so he decided a little morning workout was needed after eating a light breakfast which consisted of a literal pie and 7 breakfast hotpockets.

Bone was in the living room doing handstand pushups and was currently at 90 ( Bone was doing other things before this and it had only been an hour so it was 6:00 am.) when Tracy walked down to get some breakfast. " Bone, good morning" Exclaimed Tracy. Bone, startled fell to the ground with a thud. " Ow." Said Bone. " Did I scare you?" Asked Tracy walking to help Bone up. As Tracy went to help Bone she saw the scar on his chest. " Oh God Bone what happened to you!?" Asked Tracy. Bone thinking quick answered " I got it when I got into a fight with a kid at my old school." " Okay just careful you don't want that opening." Said Tracy with a hint of concern in her voice.

After Tracy had eaten her mom and dad woke up and walked down the stairs to get breakfast and saw Tracy walking out of the house to go to school while Bone was on the couch putting on his wristbands. " Bone get in the car we are going to the store to get your school supplies, than we will get you to your new school." Said Marida. " Okay." Answered Bone.

* * *

 _AT THE STORE_

Bone and Mdarida were exiting the store when a guy in a hoodie came out and pointed a gun at them. " Give me all your money and valuables NOW!" He demanded. " Back off." Said Bone. The Hoodie quickly looked at Bone to get a kick in the stomeck and he droped his gun which Marida kicked away and pulled out a .44 magnum and called the police.

About a hour later the man was taken to jail and Marida and Bone went to the school to drop Bone off. Bone was walked into the school with Marida to the principal's office.

Inside the office the principal asked " Y'all are 5 min late." He said. " We ran into a bit of trouble getting here." Marida responded. " Ok Mrs. you can go now I will show Bone to his classrooom and locker." Said the principal. " Okay I will be going now have a good day Bone." Said Marida walking out the door.

The Principal guided Bone to his 1st class which was reading." This is your 1st period class let me talk to your teacher and we will get to your introduction." Said the principal." Okay." Responded Bone. The principal went into the classroom and when he came out he motioned Bone to come into the room.

As Bone walked into the room he looked around and couldn't but feel underwhelmed because Gohan always told him that classrooms were huge and this one was on the small side." Class to day we got a new student, mind telling us who you are?" Asked the Teacher. " I'm Bone Re Silver sir." Answered Bone. " Bone I'm Mr. Simion ,take a seat and I will fill you in on what we are doing." Responded the Teacher. " Ok." Answered Bone. Bone walked to the nearest desk and sat beside a kid with brown hair and a above average powerlevel for a person his age him being the 3rd strongest in the room and on Bones other side was a blonde blue eyed chick who had a cut on her right cheek. " Ok Bone are you familiar with the book 100 days?" Asked Simion. " No sir I'm not." Answered Bone. " Well since we just started the book grab 1 from the shelf and turn to chapter 1 all you really missed was the prologue." Responded Simion. " OK." Answered Bone.

After reading Bone went to his locker to get his math supplies which was his next period and when he closed his locker there was the that brown haired kid standing there and staring at Bone. "Hi I'm Bone. Uh...do you need anything?" Asked Bone. " Jon, and yeah how strong are you?" Asked the kid." Why do you need to know that?" Asked Bone. " Because there is a order on how these things go the strongest on top and the weakest on bottom ,so one more time how strong are you?" Asked Jon with irritation in his voice. " Look I just want to get to math on time so I'm not late to class on my first day." Responded Bone." So we got to do this the hard way." Said Jon getting in a crappy boxing stance. Bone looked around seeing that there was a group of people surrounding him and Jon.

Jon saw that Bone was to busy looking at the crowed and through a punch only for it to completely and utterly fail because Bone caught his fist. " Look your fighting stance is god awful and your punches are slow as hell and sloppy you aren't even worth my time." Said Bone. Jon getting angry decided to right hook Bone in the face. Bone let the punch land on his cheek. Jon was surprised that his punch did nothing and Jon kicked Bone in his kidney. " How cute that someone thinks there people maybe you need to be tough a lesson Jon." Said Bone. At this point it was more than just a few people it was crowded. " Leave before I break every bone in your body." Said Bone letting a wave of KI pulse out of his body. " Looks like I need to go all out." Said Jon taking a pair of brass knuckles out and slipping them on and through an uppercut to Bone which Bone dodged with a back step and as swift as lighting and gut punched him and Jon fell to the ground passed out. Bone then picked Jon up and started walking to the nurses office. In the crowd there was a certain coach that was ready to step in and stop the fight but was shocked at what Bone had done and was grinning.

* * *

 **In The Nurses office  
**

" What Happened to him?!" Yelled the nurse. Bone growing up like he did and staying at Goku and Chi-Chi's for a while he told her what happened and showed her the brass knuckles. "Still you have to be reported to the principal's office for fighting." Said the nurse." There will be no need for that this student handled the situation well and took the right percoshins when he struck Jon." Said the coach from behind Bone. " He handled it well? He took out our star boxer for the boxing team!" Yelled the nurse. " Whatever you know how Jon acts in any case he diserves it so kid I want you to go to class." Said the coach

* * *

 **SEVERAL SECONDS LATER**

Bone reached math class only seconds before the bell rang. "You're lucky Mr. ..." Paused the teacher. " Silver sir." Said Bone. "Oh yes the new student sorry for the abruptness but be have a test today so if you don't want to ..." paused the teacher " I will take it". Interrupted Bone. "Okay take a seat over there." Said the teach.

10 minutes after the test Bone put his paper on the desk and went back to his seat. After class Bone found out the teacher's name was Mr. Jona.

2 hours passed and it was lunch so Bone being stupid and forgetting his sensu beans decided to head to he cafeteria and eat there. " What do you want to eat?" Asked one on the cafeteria ladies. " 2 of everything." Requested Bone. The lunch lady surprised did as she was told and gave Bone 2 of every thing.

Bone finished his lunch within 30 seconds and went outside when the girl from his first period class walked up to him." Is it ok if I sit here?" She asked shyly." Sure by the way I'm Bone." Said Bone. " I know who you are Omaga." Said the girl. Bone getting serious tensed and raised his power level and asked " Ok who are you?" " I am leris The keeper of proficy and legends for the gods and I'm also substituteing for hermies today and I got 2 messages for you." Said Leris." The first is a proficy that involves you a hero of time shall come and the gods will fear his power then they will unite and form 1 being but some of the gods will not follow the others and they will try to protect the hero but will fail and when battle hits the hero will lose something most dear to him and a power will be unleashed like never before." Said Leris. " What is the 2nd message?" Asked Bone." The God of Wisdom Athena wishes to see you at the Metropolis park." Finished Leris and with a blinding gold light she vanished.

* * *

 **After school**

Bone instead of heading home headed to the headed to the park in his freedom fighter armor. " You wanted to see me Athena?" Asked Bone." Yes, saiyan but it will be more fitting when the kriptonian arives and the Amizonian." Said Athena.

Several seconds passed and Superman and Wonder Woman showed up. " What is it that you want Athena." Demanded Wonder Woman." I don't want anything but I need to warn y'all the gods are scared of that boy and they're preparing something that hasn't been done for millennia so y'all need to train now I'm already breaking one of Zuse's commands doing this so please train my siblings have lost it and they won't listen to me especially Aries." Said Athena and with a blink of an eye she was gone.

" So not even a day into school and a world threat already shows up great." Said Bone.

" Don't worry you were already pulled out of the school and the adopted family." Said Superman.

" You mean to say I won't see any of the Silvers agen." Said Bone disappointed.

" Don't worry they were league members and Tracy was a android." Said Wonder Woman.

" How the hell did I not notice that and why did y'all even do that?" Asked Bone.

" Bruce wanted to do tests on you DNA so he took samples and he also needed to find out what caused that freak out that happened a couple days ago.." Said Superman.

* * *

 **BACK AT THE CAVE**

Bone was flying in the entrance when he sees that everyone seems no where. " Where did everyone go." Though Bone out loud then he herd a blow horn go off in his right ear because he stepped on a trip whire. " Ahhhh!" Yelled Bone. " I told you he wouldn't see it." Said Robin coming through the vents and Kid flash, Superboy, Migan and Artimis popped out of various hiding places." I will kill you all." Thought Bone.

Several minutes after the blow horn thing Bone was in the training room with Superboy as he was the only one who stood some what of a challenge against Bone some what. Then out of nowhere _BOOM._

" What the heck was that." Yelled Bone. Bone not thinking didn't put on his watch and he and the rest of the team went to check it out.

After minutes of flying the team and Bone made it to the crash sight. Taking a close look at the object Bone realized it was a person.

" Who are you." Said Bone but no response came from the person except these words.

" Revenge."


	8. The fight with the most dangerous enemy

" Revenge." Said the figure hidden in smoke. Just as soon as Bone was about to power up a grey fist covered in bones hit him in the face.

" What the hell was that!" Said Bone.

" That's Doomsday we need to get the league." Said Robin.

" Y'all call the league I will hold this thing off for as long as I can." Said Bone as he kicked Doomsday in the gut.

Bone making sure Doomsday wasn't anywhere near the others grabbed him and tossed him several miles away. Bone then came in on Doomsday but was stopped when Doomsday's hand grabbed him and chunked him into the ground. Bone then yelled " Kio-ken x5," and shot at Doomsday like a bullet and he was going at him but Doomsday seemed to be taking Bone's punches and kicks like if it were dust." Kio-ken x10," yelled Bone this time his punches were doing damage but that didn't last long as Doomsday elbowed him in the back stopping his attack. Doomsday then picked Bone up and he started to punish Bone for the damage he did. Doomsday then threw Bone to a nearby mountain. Bone then got up and forcing his energy up became a Super Saiyan and he charged at Doomsday. Bone with amazing speed gut punched Doomsday then he kneed him in the jaw sending Doomsday flying into the ground.

" _Bone is that you?"_ Asked a mysterious voice.

" _Sis how why and this is not the best time."_ Thought Bone.

 _" I know that's why I have to tell you this Towa and Mira are back and there in the universe you're in and there controlling this beast, I can't hold on any longer I have to go." Said Tera._

Due to Bones supprised of hearing his sister and the info she just told him he let his guard down allowing Doomsday to right hook him. Bone getting his composure back kicked Doomsday's legs out from under him and Bone charged Doomsday into the Earth. Bone then flew out of the hole and shot a ki blast into the hole. Doomsday then jumped out of the hole grabbing Bone in a hug and Doomsday then started to crush him. Bone seeing no other option powered up to SSJ2 pushing away Doomsday with his sheer power.

" Oh what's that I smell anger?" Said a cocky Bone. Bone then charged Doomsday and he started attacking him till he threw Doomsday into the ground.

" Lets see if you can handle this." Said Bone putting his hands in his left side.

" Ka-Ma-Ha-Ma-HAAAAAAAA!" Yelled Bone as a huge wave of blue energy came out of his hands.

But as soon as Bone shot his attack Doomsday shot out of the ground almost impailing him with one of the bones protruding out of his skull, but Doomsday then turned around and he tackled Bone and then slammed him repeatedly on the ground without effort. Doomsday thinking he finished Bone got up and started to walk away. Bone then got up and started to power up to the fullest extent of SSJ2 without going to 3.

" Ahhhh Kio-Ken x20." Yelled Bone as he changed Doomsday with his red gold aura barely keeping up with the speeds he was moving at. Doomsday wasn't able to turn around in time as Bone charged him up into the sky and slammed him on his leg and throwing him into the earth.

* * *

 **WITH THE TEAM**

" We need to hurry Bone can't handle that monster by himself." Said Artimis.

" She is going as fast as she can." Said a frantic Miss Martian.

" It's not fast enough I've already contacted Batman but Superman is off world and is coming back he should be here in several hours." Said Robin.

" _Guys no time for questions I need y'all to get the dragonradar from my room I need y'all to do something..._ " Said Bone telepathicly

* * *

 **BACK WITH BONE**

To say the most Bone and Doomsday were in an all out brawl. Each one of Bones attacks ether landed or were countered and vise versa. Just as Bone was about to be punched in the face the attack was stopped by a lasso." Bone get out of here me and Martin manhunter will take care of Doomsday." Said Wonder Woman as Manhunter socked Doomsday in the face.

" No saiyan runs from a fight plus I'm just getting started." Said Bone. And with a mighty yell Bone pushed his energy up his now golden hair started to get longer and his eye brows disappeared his Aqua eyes had formed black puples he be came more masculine and to put the cherry on the pie his power grew to heights that shook the planet. Doomsday, Wonder Woman, and Martin Manhunter were in shock of the power Bone produced.

" So I'm guessing by now that Doomsday adapts to his environment so that means I will need to raise my power every time I land a hit." Thought Bone out loud.

Bone then at speeds no one could register slugged Doomsday in the gut and then he kneed him in the temple sending him to a neer by rock formation.

" Kio-ken!" Yelled Bone chargeing after Doomsday. Doomsday then was able to catch Bone's fist but not his foot as Bone kicked Doomsday in the kidney.

" time to go x50." Said Bone as he flew out of the hole and charged an energy wave at it.

" Megaton Wave!" Yelled Bone as Doomsday was about to get out.

Bone thinking he finally finished Doomsday powered down and landed on the ground walking to the hole. Doomsday then jumped out of the hole upper cutting Bone in the process adding more blood to Bone's face causing Bone to stager back. Bone was now breathing heavily with the stress of the SSJ3 form, Kio-ken, and the the hits he took from Doomsday.

" How did he survive that that was an attack that could of destroyed the galaxy!" Thought Bone.

" RAAAAAW!" Yelled Doomsday getting Bone in a wrestlers hug and head butting him 12 times then letting Bone drop to the ground. Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter charged Doomsday. Wonder Woman was able to land a strike on Doomsday but it did nothing as he defended himself with one of the bones protruding from his left arm and with a wicked smile on his face Doomsday grabbed Diana by the face and he threw her into a nearby tree with so much force not only did she go through the tree she hit a bolder getting knocked out.

Martian Manhunter wasn't having much luck ether as when he whent to attack Doomsday punched him sending him into the Earth several miles. Martian Manhunter couldn't even get into Doomsday's mind as it was only filled to the brim with revenge against Superman.

Bone after being under for a few seconds got up and powered up to SSJ3 to its fullest potential." Round 2 ugly." Said Bone getting in his stance which was a combination of the demon and turtle styles with his own twist to it.

Doomsday and Bone charged at each other. Doomsday through the first punch but missed as Bone sidestepped out of the way. Bone then came in and unleashed on Doomsday throwing punches and kicks doing a lot of damage to Doomsday who then cot Bones hand and started smashing him into the ground repeatedly and through him into the ground so hard it knocked him out of his SSJ3 form.

Just when Doomsday was about to finish Bone a stream of red and blue came in and ran Doomsday over. Superman then whent to Bone who then got up.

" Go I will handle it from here." Said Superman.

" No I still got some tricks up my sleeve just watch." Said Bone.

Doomsday then got up and with pure fury charger at Superman but was suddenly stopped when a huge gust of wind came at him. Doomsday looked over to see Bone powering up but this time his hair got darker and started to grow to his sholders and he got taller with red fur coming out of his body. So much power was coming out of his body it created earthquakes and storms around him as if his energy was shifting the whether itself.

Superman had never seen anything like this so much power in one being who still could get stronger after the fight.

" Superman I'm going to need your help this form is powerful but its drawback is that it's hard to keep my head straight so if I start to lose control clear the area because I will use a distructive wave that will deplete me and destroy anything in a 10 mile radius." Warned Bone.

" Okay." Said Superman.

Bone and Superman charged Doomsday who was able to stop Bone but not Superman as he punched him in the kidney letting Bone punch Doomsday in the face sending him into the sky in which Superman flew behind him and he started to charge Doomsday down when Bone flew up and charged Doomsday in the stomach then moving out of the way Superman ramed Doomsday into the ground. Doomsday then jumped out of the hole choking Superman and head butting him several times and dropping him to the ground.

* * *

 **WITH THE TEAM**

With the dragonradar the team was able to fined the rest of the dragonballs ready to make the wish.

" Shenron rise and grant our wish!" Said Wally and with those words the sky turned dark and a giant green dragon appeared out of a golden light.

" Speak now and I will grant you 2 wishes." Said Shenron.

1st we wish for a bag of infinite sensu beans and for the 2nd..." Said Robin.

* * *

 **WITH BONE**

Bone saw the sky getting dark realizing that they summoned the dragon and got the wishes. While Bone was distracted Doomsday took the opportunity to right hook Bone sending him flying several feet.

" Now we're playing dirty." Said Bone.

Bone then started to raise his energy causing his aura to spike, Bone then whent on the pure offensive striking every opportune point that Doomsday left open which was a lot due to his enormous size but Doomsday then was able to catch Bones punch and throw his own but it was stopped on his face the punch had lost all of its power and felt like a fly touched Bone.

" I win." Said Bone as he kicked Doomsday in the stomach sending him back but before Doomsday could get up Bone had already charger a special beam cannon and he aimed it on Doomday's head and fired it blasting a hole through Doomsday's head literally obliterating his brain leavening nothing left not even an eye.

Bone then floated down and turned to his base state passing out.

* * *

 **OK THAT'S THIS CHAPTER GUYS I REALLY HOPE YALL LIKE IT ANY FEEDBACK IS WELCOME.**


	9. The Aftermath

**Here's a new chapter guys enjoy**

* * *

 **SEVERAL WEEKS AFTER DOOMSDAY  
**

Bone was just now starting to wake up he then looked to his side and saw a life machine beeping and all to familiar ki signatures next to him.

"Hey guys how long was I out?" Asked Bone.

" Several Weeks it's now the 21st." Said Robin.

" Next question why didn't y'all follow the plan?" Asked Bone.

" We did but instead of getting Goku we got someone else but you were already passed out when we got there." Said Aqua Lad.

"Strange who did you bring and where's Wally?"Asked Bone.

" They're in the kitchen." Answered Artimis.

" Oh Zeno help me now." Said Bone as he got up and walk to the kitchen stumbling along the way.

* * *

 **IN THE KITCHEN**

Bone walked into the kitchen seeing Wally having an eating contest with whoever was behind the ridicules sized sandwiches. When Wally and the mystery guest finished Bone saw her face and slow walked over with trembling hands.

" Tera I thought you died and you were training with King kia." Said Bone hugging his twin sister.

" Well when I found out that you were being pushed to SSJ4 I just couldn't resist and my training is done." Said Tera.

" Honestly I didn't need to go SSJ4 but in order to beat that monster I needed a 1 punch kill so I kept raising my power and he just adjusted to it I barley even touch a percent of it's power" Said Bone.

" Oh and your friend Wally over here told me that you lifted a woman's skirt oh and he showed me the video proof." Said Tera looking for a nice metal pan.

" Tera you know I would never do such a thing." Said Bone.

" He also showed me your room and under your bed I found magazines and pictures." Said Tera with a grin even the devil would call terrifying. At that moment the rest of the team showed up to see Bone running around the kitchen and Tera chasing him with a frying pan.

" Please Tera you know I would never even own stuff like that I swear Wally put those there and staged the hole thing Ahhh!" Yelled Bone

"Oh how could he move as fast as you did he has super strength remember." Said Trea with an angry face and a trail of fire behind her.

" What Conner is the one with super strength not Wally." Said Bone looking at Superboy from his knees begging him to vouch.

" It's true I have the super strength Wally has super speed." Said Conner trying not to laugh like everyone else.

" Is that so." Said Tera with her grin on her face turned towards Wally.

Wally who stopped laughing got cold feet as Tera started walking to him with hir tail moving like back and forth with a pan in her hand. Tera when she got close enough hit Wally and sent him through the wall and snapping the pan in half. Least to say Wally was okay.

* * *

 **ABOUT AN HOUR OF CATCHING UP**

Bone and Tera were fully caught up so decided to agree on a spar with the team watching them.

As soon as they got on to the sparing ring Black Cannary showed up but allowed the two to spar.

Bone and Tera got into their fighting stances Bone's stance was the fighting Irish and Tera's was a boxing esc mui tui stance.

" You still do that?" Asked Tera.

" Yep." Said Bone and like that Tera charged in for a quick jab but Bone saw this coming and side stepped and he got her into a head lock only for her to back flip out of it but she left her back exposed and Bone sent a fist into her kidneys and a tornado kick to her head but before she could hit the ground she cot herself and kicked Bone's feet out but Bone at the last moment jumped and flipped back.

" Lets kick this up a noch SSJ level." Said Bone.

"Ok." Said Tera powering up.

Both Bone and Tera's power when going SSJ shuck the planet as both powers were about to clash.

* * *

 **MNT. OLYMPUS**

" What is that power!" Said Zeus with a shocked expression on his face (pun intended).

" That is the power of the saiyan that beat me on themiscara and another power that is equal to his." Said Ares

" The prophecy is coming to fruition there is no stopping it now." Said Apollo.

" How are we going to deal with this?" Asked Artimis

" I don't know." Said Zeus.

* * *

 **BACK AT THE FIGHT  
**

" Holy mother of God, are you trying to get us killed!?" Yelled Wally as he fell over due to a huge gust of wind knocking him down.

Bone and his sister did not reply they just stared at each other with fighting intent on their skin.

" Bone if you don't mind I'm going to show you something new and it ends with blue." Said Tera powering up and a blue aura following the power boost.

" Ooooh pretty ,looks like I need to go maximum." Said Bone sarcastically with his body turning golden, getting taller to the point he was 6'11 and he had red fur over his body but he stopped mid transformation because someone yelled.

" What the hell is that!?" Yelled a voice from behind Superboy.

" Shazam that's Bone and his sister at their max Bone was the one who went through the biggest change." Said Aqua Lad.

" Now Trea I think we need to stop." Said Bone.

" Why?" Asked Tera.

" In 15 seconds the whole Justice League will be here and you need to leave a good impression on them especially Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman." Said Bone.

" Holy crap I didn't put on my Time patroller uniform on , Clothes beam!" Tera yelled with the uniform popping out of nowhere on her. (Think of a blue jumpsuit with TP on the back.)

The 15 seconds passed and Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman showed up looking for a bad guy only seeing the team and a complete stranger with blackish brown hair. Superman jumping to conclusions off the bat went in for a right hook only for it to stop centimeters from her face because Bone managed to catch it.

" That's my sister you dim wit!" Yelled Bone.

" What I thought she was dead and in another universe!" Exclaimed Wonder Woman.

" She was but we used the dragon balls to revive and bring her here." Said Robin.

" Name now." Said Batman.

" Tera ,and do you have any powers or are you just a guy in a bat costume?" Tera asked.

" None of your business now I assume you have the same powers as Bone." Said Batman.

" Yep I'm probably stronger too but I would have to fight him to tell since his Power Level is so close to mine." Said Tera.

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman just sighed at this and left feeling like they completely wasted their time. Bone and Trea were going to continue their "spar" but Canary stopped them from doing it because it would have collapsed the mountain.

" So did you bring anything with you?" Asked Bone.

" Yeah a bag of infanant sensu beans, notes that everyone wrote to you even Vegeta of all people, a scouter so you could communicate with Trunks interdemntionaly, 2 capsules of books Chi-Chi wanted you to have and study,and a drive on the strongest to weakest villains we've fought." Answered Tera giving Bone the scouter ,pouch of letters, and 2 capsules filled with books that were maxed out.

" Wonderful now let's get you settled in." Said Bone.

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 22nd 5:20**

Bone ,sleeping started to thrash and scream like the night before. The whole team with the exception of Robin and Kid Flash ran into Bones room.

" Not this again retaw, guys my magic isn't working!" Yelled Zattanna. After the spell Bone's aura flared and he became a SSJ and the mountain started to shake.

" Guys out of the way!" Said a frantic Tera. Tera then touched Bone's head and sent a light KI shock wave calming him down instantly.

" Ok he should sleep calmly for the rest of the night but we need to talk about this." Said Tera.

Tera and the rest of the team met in the debriefing room, Artimis was the first to ask a question.

" Ok why the hell does Bone thrash like a maniac when he's asleep?" She asked.

" Bone before he came here went through the most traumatic experience of his life it wasn't seeing me die ether." Tera answered.

" Then what was it?" Asked Superboy.

" Before Bone came here he had to face 2 demons 1 named Towa and the other her creation Meria they were trying to distort time so the bad guys won every time bringing chaos with them. Well they eventually took control of Bone's mind and made him kill and destroy thousands of people and homes and even after that he would be tortuered for the fun of it and that is just the icing on the cake Bone has been through so much it's hard to believe he's even sane." Explained Tera.

* * *

 **4 Hours later**

Bone woke up With a bruise on his stomach to his confusion and when he tried to get up he slipped on the ground falling on his back.

" Man that smarts, at least my chest is fully healed. That took way too many sensu beans." Thought Bone.

" Maybe I should read some of those letters let's see here ah one from the Kai of Time." Said Bone as he ate a fistful of beans.

 _Dear Bone,_

 _Its been a while toki and I miss you and wish you could come back and by the time you're reading this Beeuris is looking for you so you can finish your training with him and Whis. Don't worry I told them what had happened and they should if I got the time and location right be in a mountain like place around November 22, 9:30am._

 _Love,_

 _Kia of Time._

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Bone.

Bones scream was so powerful that it woke up every one in the mountain and they all raced to his room. Tera being the first asked " What's wrong!?"

"Bueeuris is coming!" Said a frantic Bone causing Tera to scream and both to,fall on the ground.

The others still in their pajamas just looked confused at the site of Bone and Trea the strongest people on the team faint at the name of someone called Beeuris in truth it was frightening to the point that Maggan mentality called Black Canary so Bone and Tera could have a little counsal with her.

" Uh who's Beeuris?" Asked Zattanna.

" B- Beeuris is one of the most terrifying people in our universe he's the God of destruction, even Bone's and my powers combined would only equal up to 80% of his power he's probably even stronger , not only that his master Whis is one of our training masters and he's even stronger than Beeuris and their probably coming to finish mine and Bone's training."Explained Tera in a terrified voice.

" How about I fix some breakfast and we call Batman and explain what happened." Said Maggan to which every one agreed.

Several minutes later breakfast was made and Bone and Tera devoured all that she layed out nothing was left and when Batman and Robin arrived the tension increased.

" What is the problem?" Asked Batman.

" Well we got a friend coming over from our dimension and he so happens to be the God of destruction you know the guy that's sole purpose is to destroy planets him and his guardian is Tera's and my master and he's most likely coming to finish our training. Beeuris is also known to be a picky eater like really picky if he doesn't like this planets food then bye bye planet earth." Explained Bone.

" So we need you to find the best cook on the planet and for backup we need Superman, Wonder Woman, Superboy,etc" Finished Tera.

Batman in general confusion about the way Bone and Tera were acting was weird it was almost like as if they were afraid.

" Ok when will he be here?" Asked Robin

" Around 9:30... Oh no he'll be here within minutes everyone clean up now!" Yelled Bone who was thinking Zeno that he takes his showers at night.

As Bone was frantically rushing to the kitchen to fix Beeuris and Whis food before they got here a bright light came out of no where and Bone ran into the person that appeared in front of him.

" Oh look who we have here." Said a purple cat.


	10. The News

**HEY SORRY TO LEAVE THE LAST CHAPTER ON A CLIFF HANGER BUT I SWEAR I Will TRY NOT TO MAKE THIS ONE A CLIFF HANGER BUT TO MORE IMPORTANT NEWS I SHOULD TELL Y'ALL THAT THE GREEK GODS IN THIS ARK ARE MEARLY OBSERVING BONE AND HIS SIS AND WILL RAILY DUE ANYTHING IMPORTANT AT THIS STAGE IN THE STORY.**

* * *

" Buress hi how you doin I promise I wasn't skipping out on my training." Said Bone franticly.

" Well that's the least of your problems whose those 3 over there?" Asked Whis.

Bone turned to see Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman standing as if they were ready to fight.

" Are y'all crazy don't even think about throwing a punch because these guys will whoop you butts like butter on toast!" Yelled Terra as she ran in front of the 3 heroes.

" I would take her advice, I am Lord Buriss the God of Destruction in Bone and Terra's universe." Said the purple cat man.

" Wait your their master I thought you would look stronger." Said Kid Flash.

" Wally shut up if you know what's good for you." Said Terra.

" I would listen if I were you lord Buriss does have a temper by the way I'm Whiss Buriss trainer." Said the blue man.

" What is your business here?" Asked Batman demandingly.

" I don't like your tone but if you must know we are here to complete Bone's training but we can't go back to our universe until his training is done so he will be staying here when he is finished with his training." Said Buriss letting his godly ki surround him.

" How long would that take and when would it start?" Asked Zattanna.

" 5 years and we will start him at the end of this planets year." Answered Whis.

Bone who looked extremely jumpy asked, " Are y'all hungry because I was just about to make y'all something from this Earth."

" As a matter of fact yes we are hungry." Said Whis.

" Okay y'all wait here I will fix something." Said Bone.

" Now and that Bone is gone we need to discuss something." Said Beeuris.

" and that would be?" Asked Superman.

" Due to the knowledge of Mira and Towa being here and aiding who I assume to be this worlds villains we are going to make you forget who Bone and Tera are to help make you all less of targets for them." Said Whis.

" Wait where will I go?" Asked Tera.

" You will stay near the planet keeping a close eye on them in case they absolutely need you they will instantly remember you once they see you although with Bone it will probably take all of you a week or two to remember." Answered Beeuris.

" Wait why aren't we telling Bone this?" Asked Wonder Woman.

" Because Bone already knew this would have to happen the moment he read the letter the Kia sent him assuming he has read it." Said Beeuris

" He has." Responded Tera.

Bone then brought out huge plates of pancakes with syrup, " Here you go enjoy." Said Bone

Several minutes later when Whis and Beeuris were done. Whis asked for Bone to spar with Beeuris at full power to see where he was at in which Bone was okay with but he asked to go to an isolated island to fight and if his friends could watch the spar. Beeuris and Whis were okay with this and Whis transported them to an island near Themiscara.

Bone then with all his power transformed in his SSJ4 mode shaking the ground beneath him and the others.

" So when do we start?" Asked Bone.

" Right now!" Said Beeuris charging at Bone and kicking him in the chest. Bone then flew back but used the momentum of the kick to back flip and regain his baring.

Bone and Beeuris then charged each other meeting punch for punch and kick for kick Bone then grappled Beeuris by grabbing his head and throwing it to the ground. Beeuris then shot out of the ground and hit Bone in the gut sending him higher in the air.

Bone while in the sky decided to fly into space and come back down useing the Earths gravity and his own Ki to perpel him to the Island at insane speeds even for him and to push it further he activated his Kioken technique to x50 making him faster and when the island came into view so did a surprised Beeuris which made Bone grin even more and when Bone reached Beeuris he attacked viciously laying punch after punch and kick after kick not giving Beeuris time to even react. Bone then decided to kick it up a notch and go Kioken x100 putting even more power behind his attacks he eventually upper cuted Beeuris so hard he sent him into the moon. Taking advantage of this Bone prepared a powerful attack.

" Finale full power Kioken x100 Megaton BLAST!" Yelled Bone with an incredible amount of power shooting out of his hand the orb was about x2 his body size.

Beeuris felt the power of the blast before it was even shot at him and to see that Bone would go this far to show his strongest was amazing but it also showed his weakness his recklessness. Beeuris decided to play Bones game and took the full blast head on but it barely did anything to him but it did cause some damage. Bone knowing Beeuris was still in the sky Bone instantly appeared behind Beeuris and kicked him in the back of his head but Beeuris saw the move coming and grabbed Bone's leg and threw him to the next island landing right in the middle of Themiscara.

* * *

Donna was training out in the training fields practiceing on a dummy in hand to hand combat.

" How could a person be so strong that they could take on Arise I get Diana or Superman but Bone that's ridiculous maybe Bone could help me get stronger if I ever see him again." Thought Donna.

Donna then stopped her training when she saw a person fall from the sky and land at the center of the island.

* * *

The Themiscarins were frightened by this and several of the guards went to the hole that had Bone's body in it. Bone managed to get up after the crash and as soon as he got up Beeuris teleported in front of him.

" Well how did I do?" Asked Bone.

" Well you have gotten stronger but not by much you are going to need a lot of training." Said Beeuris.

" Ok now uh TERA SUNZU BEAN ME!" Yelled Bone as he saw his sister and his friends fly to the island.

" SENZU BEAN!" Yelled Tera as she threw the bean which Bone caught with his mouth.

Bone now fully healed looked at his surroundings and saw the countless pointy things in his direction.

" Oh crap." Said Bone.

Luckily Diana showed up and the rest of the group showed up and told the amazons to put their weapons down in which they did although reluctantly, that was when Donna showed up pushing through the crowed too see what caused the ginormous crater in the middle of the road and was surprised to see Bone and a purple cat man in the center of the crater.

" Hey Bone!" Yelled Donna as she slid down into the crater.

" Hi, Donna!" Yelled Bone.

" What brings you to Themiscara?" Asked Donna.

" Well I was on another island, my teacher here wanted to test my skills at full and he threw me to the island." Explained Bone.

At that moment Queen Hippolitya had shown up looking furious for some reason.

" What in the name of Zeus..." Hippolitya stopped when she saw Beeuris in the crater with Bone and Donna.

" Lord Beeuris w-when d-did you get here?" Asked Hippolitya nervously while the rest of the Amizons were shocked hearing the fear in her voice.

" Ah I knew something was familiar about this dimension lord Beeuris is doing quite well actually tell me how are the 'gods' of this dimension doing? Asked Whis.

" I would tell you but this conversation is best suited inside and you put a hole in my city's road." Answered Hippolitya.

" Well let's fix that shall we." Responded Whis and in less that a second the road was repaired as Beeuris Donna and Bone jumped out.

"Bone can I ask you a question in private?" Asked Donna.

"Sure." Answered Bone.

" Hey Bone the rest of us are heading back to the mountain except for big S, Wonder Woman, Beeuris ,Whis, and Batman!" Yelled Tera.

"Ok I will catch up later." Said Bone seeing the team leave.

"Ok let's find a more secluded place." Said Donna running towards an open field.

* * *

Bone followed Donna till they got to the field where she turned around looking nervous at Bone.

" Are you okay Donna you look like you're running a fever." Said Bone.

" Oh I'm ok it's just how do I put this..." Paused Donna so the could think.

" Come on Donna whatever it is it can't be that hard to ask me." Said Bone.

" OK will you train me?" Asked Donna shyly.

" Well yeah but I have to leave at the end of the year to finish my training I will be gone for at least 5 years so you need to promise me that you're going to train while I'm gone." Responded Bone.

" I will I swear it." Said Donna.

" Okay then we will start in a minuet I need to go to the mountain and change my clothes they're all destroyed." Said Bone as he pointed to his red and black gi.

" Oh Okay I will wait here then." Responded Donna.

Bone put two fingers on his head and sensed for everyone's energy who was at the mountain and he found Tera's energy. When Bone teleported to Tera he landed face first on concrete him not expecting his sister to do flying rotations.

" Sweet Jesus Bone are you okay!" Yelled Tera.

" I'm fine I just need to change then I'm heading back." Said Bone.

" Well okay by the way Robin, Kid flash, Miss martian, and Superboy went on a mission given out by Batman." Responded Tera.

" Okay," was all Bone said before he ran to his room to change and get a few extra pare of clothes.

Bone ran into Zattanna who was practiceing magic but luckily he was barley jogging and not going his "full" speed.

" Are you okay!" Asked Bone hoping he didn't hurt his friend too bad.

" I'm okay." Said Zattanna as she got up.

" Okay thank kami I'ma go go now talk to you later." Responded Bone running off again.

Finally Bone made it to his room but felt somewhat off about touching the door and when he opened it

a dark figure with the darkness of the room concealing all but his outline to Bone.

" I thought I got rid of you." Said Bone.

" You can't get rid of yourself Bone to do so is insanity." Said the Figure in a deep dark voice.

" But that's the problem you should have been gone the day I took back control..." Before Bone could finish the Enigma interrupted.

" With an emotional trauma that brought you back to your senses, you didn't physically take off the mask you had someone do it for you."Said the egnima.

" What do you want?" Asked Bone with a glare and flow of energy that would put Batman on edge.

" You know what I want and it's control I want to be free so I can cause chaos and be able to freely murder anyone I want." Responded the shadow.

" Leave now I'm not you anymore I'm free from your control you're just a shadow from my past and you have no more influence on me so leave." Demanded Bone walking forward to collect his new clothes and a couple of senzu beans.

" Well I guess I'm off to teach." Said Bone to himself after he finished changing and collecting a second pair of clothes. Bone put both of his fingers to his head and instant transmitted to Donna's location where he found a sword centimeters from his face scaring the crap out of him.

" Holy crap!" Yelled Bone scaring Donna in the process.

" How did you do that!?" Exclaimed Donna pulling her sword back.

" Ki." Simply replied Bone.

" Now are you ready to start training?" Asked Bone.

" Yes I am." Answered Donna putting her fist over her chest.

" Then let hell week begin." Said Bone.


End file.
